Pewdiepie x Reader
by DragonHunter926
Summary: You are a cop in California and your going home from work when you see your celebrity crush sitting, crying on a bench. You decide to help him and you eventually become friends. But soon, that friendship goes down a completely different path...


**Hey guys, this is my first fanfic, so sorry if it's really bad, but you gotta understand, I've never done this before. You may have to wait a while for the next chapter, but hopefully i wont make you wait too long ;). Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 1

You were driving home from work at 1 am, it had been a very long day of working on a year old case, trying to find some sort of mistake, something that would prove that the man in jail was innocent. Thousands of thoughts were running through your head but you couldn't place what the anomaly was. You turned on the radio. The work day was over and you should just forget about the case at least for the night.

You stopped thinking for a moment and just listened to the radio. 'Let her go' by Passenger was on. You were really surprised that some radio stations were still playing songs but it wasn't exactly uncommon for people to still be out this time of night. You sang along for a while, enjoying the music…

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low,_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow._

_Only know you love her when you let her go…_

You were near your house. You lived in a block of flats but you didn't have a car park which was really annoying. You drove around the block to see if there was anywhere you could park. Nope, you'd have to find someplace else. You drove further away from your house and luckily there were a few places to park in. You got out of your car and started walking home. Suddenly, you noticed someone sitting on bench, crying. It was a man, with dirty blond hair and a hood which covered his face completely. Should you ask whether he was okay? Well he certainly shouldn't stay out here otherwise he'd freeze to death. After all, it was end of November and it was practically -12˚c. You decided to ask him if you could help.

You gathered up all you courage and quietly said, "A-Are you okay?"

"Excuse me?" he answered. You knew that voice. You were a hundred percent sure you knew that voice from somewhere, but who was it?

You plucked up a bit more courage and repeated, "Are you okay?"

"Well, not really, why?"

_Why? Well maybe because you're sitting on a bench at 1:30am, crying._ You thought to yourself.

"Well, you seem kinda upset. Can I give you a lift maybe?" Okay, so now you asking some total stranger if he wanted a ride. Smart idea.

"Um…okay." He answered. Seriously where the hell did you know this guy from? You gestured for him to follow you and you started walking towards your car.

"Er..well, where d'you wanna go then?" you asked unsure of whether you really wanted to get mixed up with this stranger. He did seem kinda upset, so your first instinct was to do what you could to help him, but at the same time,you didn't even know him. Or did you?

"I don't know. Can we go to that coffee shop other there? I think a hot drink would do me some good." Now that you thought about it, he had a really strong accent. Maybe it was just that he was upset, but you couldn't help but notice. You really wanted to see his face, maybe that would help you recognise who it was.

Soon, you got to the car. Only now did you realise you left your badge in the passenger seat. Well at least you'd come back. And that if the stranger was gonna try something, he would know you were a cop and had a gun so hopefully he'd think better of it.

You approached the door to your car, opened it and got inside. He did the same. Before he sat down, he curiously looked at your badge.

"So you're a cop, huh?" he said with interest.

"Yeah, why?" why was he so inquisitive all of a sudden?

"Just trying to make conversation really. What are you, an officer?"

"A detective. Sorry, but I can't tell you much more about my job." _An officer? AN OFFICER?! He was kidding, right. Like how much more offensive could you get! It's written on the badge! Can't he read?! Okay, calm down. He was just messing about._

"It's okay. By the way, I was just kiddin about the officer." He smiled. You could only see that much. Then it turned into a grin. What the hell was this guy thinking? You totally ignored what he just said and turned on the engine. The journey to the café was pretty silent apart from him apparently thinking about something sad and crying. In response you just gave him a tissue but otherwise, you just ignored him.

He'd stopped crying by the time you'd got to the café. You both silently got out and walked towards the café.

"Okay, so what d'you want to have?" he said, "I'll pay." Was he being serious? He said he was going to pay. _Okay, it's fine to get too excited, he's just paying for a drink. _

"Um…I'd like a hot chocolate, thanks."

"Okay, two hot chocolates, please!" he almost shouted suddenly full of enthusiasm.

**Comment for next chapter and tell me what you thought of the story. At the moment I've got awful writers' block because I don't want this story to seem rushed but every time I try to change the chapter it just starts dragging on and on... Anyway, I'll try think of something soon! Thanks for reading this chapter. I also put it up on deviantART, just in case someone says I stole this story. Anyway, thanks for reading, hope i didn't make too many mistakes and it all makes sense. Can't wait to write the next chapter!**


End file.
